Kansas Ride
by VillainsHero
Summary: The Impala gets stolen and Dean wants his baby back. / One-Shot


As Dean walked out of the motel, carrying bags full of books and guns, he realized he had nowhere to put it. He had parked his car right in front of the room Sam and he where in. Now it was gone... His eyes widened and he looked around, as if the car would have moved on his own. "Sammy!" he called over his shoulder. Sam walked out with some other bags. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"The car, my Impala, it's gone.." Dean desperate eyes turned darker out of anger. His car was stolen and he was going to get it back.

About five miles from the motel a girl sat in the Impala, listening to one of Dean's cassettes of Metallica. She sang the lyrics out loud, because there was no one to here her. As the song ended, she smiled and started laughing. She knew it was stupid to steal from the Winchesters, but she loved the kick.

Dean would go after her, she knew that. Of course she knew that. There were two things that could hurt Dean Winchester. One of them was to hurt his little brother, the other was to do something to his 'baby'. She pushed the gas further in and wanted to make sure Dean Winchester would never find his car again. The girl was no creature they would kill, nor did she have anything against the Winchesters. She had a friend, though, who paid her to annoy them. She could use the money.

Loosely she looked at the road, while she was searching for her cellphone. She dialed the contact 'That Guy' and waited for him to pick up. "Yes?" A voice at the other end sounded.

"I have the Impala, what do you want me to do with it?" She sounded a bit bored, like she had stolen this car a million times before.

"Do whatever you want with it," he said and hung up directly after that. She looked at the phone. Well, thanks for hanging up so soon, she toughed sarcastically.

She drove for an other hour till she realized someone was following her. She looked into the mirror, so she could see who. "Oh, shit..." she whispered, as she saw the Winchester brothers in the car behind her. Where was that Angel of them? He could bring trouble. Castiel was nowhere to be seen, so she relaxed a bit. How were they going to get her out of the car? They weren't going to hit their own Impala. She had a little smirk on het face as she drove further.

'Pull over,' a voice from the backseat told her. Her eyes widened out of fear and she turned around as fast as she could. It was the angel. She tried hiding her fear and started to look unimpressed. She smirked and turned back to the road. There was no reason to crash the car, with her in it.

'Or what else? Are you going to make me pull over?' Her hand reached to the chair next ro her, which was empty. The Angelblade, she had lend, felt cold in her hand and she turned around quickly, ready to commit her first murder. But he was gone. 'What...?'

She didn't watch the road anymore and the car swung over to the right. She felt the car change direction and looked back through the front window of the car. The car seemed to move in slow motion towards the tree, but she couldn't move. The crash towards the tree lasted for minutes, so it seemed, but the crash itself happened in just a second. Her head was thrown forward and she hid the glass. Then everything turned black before her eyes.

Two hand gripped her tight under her armpits and pulled her out of the car. Dean Winchesters face was white and full of anger. He held his hand high and wanted to hit her, but Castiel grapped his wrist. 'There is no need for that,' he told Dean. 'She is already knocked out.'

Dean shook his arm free and exclaimed angry: 'Fine.' Then he turned around to see how much damage his baby had. Castiel stayed with the girl. She didn't awaken, so he thought he should check if she was still breathing. She was, but barley.

'We should erase her memory,' Castiel suggested, so that was what he did. He erased her memory so she couldn't remember anything about the Winchesters, or anything supernatural.

A few hours later she awakened in the infirmary of a nearby hospital. She didn't remember how she got there and the doctors told her she had a car crash. 'Sound like me,' she said rubbing her head and smiled lightly.


End file.
